In a coating pad device of this type known from practical experience, the projections constitute a sleeve, which is at a slant with respect to the base plate at a fixed, predetermined working angle, and into which an axially oriented end piece of the handle can be pushed and wedged in place. Only the one handle is provided, and it has a fixed, predetermined length. The handle frequently comes loose from the sleeve when least convenient. During use, the predetermined working angle can be a hindrance, because, depending on the orientation of the surface to be coated with respect to the person doing the work, some other working angle may be more convenient. A paint roller device is also known in practice, in which a roller is mounted on a handle, which has a rotating shaft, extending crosswise to the longitudinal direction of the handle, and an offset longitudinal section of the handle, which is connected to the shaft and bent at an angle at one end.